Child's Play
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: In which Natsu finds the joys of being a kid again much to Lucy's displeasure. It's just like the good old days containing nothing but whacky hijinks, cross-dressing men, and fluff. How did Fairy Tail ever survive with the child Salamander running around? Nalu with some Gruvia.
1. Child's Play

"She tried to restore the magic that—"

"—hey Lucy what's this?—"

"—she tried to restore the magic that—"she repeated, ignoring her partner as he tested out her assortment of makeup.

"—Luuuucy~ come on, I'm boooooored—" he whined.

"—she tried to res—DAMN IT NATSU! Go play somewhere else!"

Jutting out his lower lip he gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster as he sat on the bed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired maiden ignored it as she glowered darkly at the dragon slayer. She wouldn't give in this time. Nope, not even an inch.

"Luce, I'm booooored~ Happy is out with Charle and Wendy, Gray is on a mission with Juvia, and Erza is busy trying out that new bakery." He groaned falling on the mattress.

"I fail to see where the problem is." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms underneath her chest. Natsu lifted his head to glare back at her.

Placing her book on the desk she turned to face the pink haired pyro, "Natsu, I understand that you're bored. But crashing into my room whining like a little kid isn't going to solve anything!" Lucy scolded earning an eye roll.

"Honestly, sometimes I feel like I have a child for a partner… Why don't you ever act your age?" a sudden thought clicked in her head.

"Say… how old are you anyway?" she asked eyeing him quizzically.

"What difference does it make?" He shrugged sitting up on his forearms "Are you going to entertain me or what?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No, Natsu. Now would you _please_ leave, I would like to finish reading my story in _peace_." Natsu pouted at her before following her orders; exiting through the window ignoring her protests of using her door before he took off.

* * *

Walking down Strawberry Street, he kicked an empty can grumbling about his friends abandoning him.

Even Lucy his best friend didn't want him around. He could understand the exceed needing a little time off from his foster-father, or Gray making a promise to Juvia. Erza he didn't even want to question…

But for Lucy to reject him was like a punch straight to his gut.

He admitted that he did pick on the key-wielding mage once too many times and the constant break-ins were a bit tad annoying if he were in her shoes. He couldn't help it though. She brought an immense feeling of joy and excitement to the dragon slayer when they were together from the first day he met her.

Igneel had once told him about this kind of feeling being described as 'Love' when he was young. That the one who made him feel this way would become his mate.

So why did she not want him around?

He would change then, if it were for Lucy. Natsu hummed in concentration as he thought of what she said before kicking him out. She said something about his age…

"I got it!" Taking off high-speed, the fire wizard made his way to the nearest magic shop.

* * *

Lucy sighed glancing over at the clock; it had been hours since she last saw the hyperactive flame head and she was beginning to worry. Perhaps she was a bit hard on him.

"I didn't mean to overreact; I just wanted a little time to finish reading the book Levy-chan gave me." She reasoned to Plue watching as he sat on her bed munching on a lollipop.

"Still… I suppose I should have let him stay. I could always finish reading the book later." Plue tilted his head at his master.

Spotting a dark silhouette appear in the window the spirit shivered in fear. Lucy noticed the startled snow dog's gaze before turning around in her chair to see her window open.

"Huh? That's weird. That wasn't open before…" the female wizard walked over shutting it closed.

"Lucy…"

Upon hearing her name, amber eyes flashed with fear. 'Is it a ghost? I don't think I read that in the description for this place. I'm too young to die!'

Swallowing the large lump in her throat she spun around placing one hand on her keys summoning the Nikola back as she turned her head around to look around for the intruder.

"E-ehehehehe… must be my imagination."

"Luuuuuucy~" the voice spoke again causing the girl to shut her eyes shrieking in terror. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MR. GHOST!"

"Ghost? Where?"

'That voice… wait a second…' her eyes snapped open before noticing a small blob of pink.

"N-Natsu?!"

Glancing down, Lucy stared in shock at the little boy looking up at her. His signature outfit was much bigger on him in his child-form all except for his scarf. Little Natsu's face scrunched in confusion at the girl's expression.

"What?"

"What? _What?_ Do you know that you're a kid again?! What happened?"

Natsu placed his hands on his hips before he spoke, "Yep, just like you told me to Lucy you said: "be more like a kid," remember?" he grinned.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy tried to calm herself from strangling the infant. Surely murdering a child was NOT on her bucket list.

"Natsu… I never said to become a kid." She deadpanned, "I said that you _act_ like one." She watched as her partner gave an unintelligible answer before coming to the realization.

"W-w-wait, I can't be a kid again! That means I'm not as strong anymore! I can't fight Gray like this, much less go on missions!" the little boy cried tugging on his pink spikes.

"You should have thought about that before you did… whatever you did. How did you get younger anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you see I went to this magic shop in town and they had this candy there that the store keeper said would make me young. He said something about only needing one, but I took four just in case." Lucy stared at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you just took _four_? He told you to take **one**! Seriously, four?"

The little boy shrugged at the older mage before climbing on top of her bed, kicking his sandals off in the process. "It might be great being a kid again though. I can have you to take care of me Luce."

She blushed furiously at this before marching over to scoop up the protesting boy, dropping him roughly on the wooden floor. Natsu rubbed his sore back, before glaring up at her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Listen here Natsu, if you think that I'm just going to babysit you until we find a cure then you are _sorely_ mistaken. Now just go home and wait for Happy tomorrow to look for a cure." She said, towering over her smaller partner.

"Don't wanna! Besides Happy said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon and... its dark out Luce. You wouldn't send a child out at night all alone... would you?" he whimpered, giving her his cutest pout.

Although she hated to admit it, Natsu looked adorable as a kid and his pout made her almost breakdown and glomp him. But she was a dignified woman, raised to be civil and understanding.

She would not be easily persuaded by a mere child.

He watched as her hardened stare softened reluctantly giving in. With a victory yell, he bounced up and down on the comfy mattress.

"I'll go take a bath then…" Lucy sighed making her way to the bathroom.

"Sounds like a good idea, maybe I will too."

"What? Fine then, take your stupid bath! I'll just go after you." He tilted his head in response.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going?"

'Yeah, I was going to take a bath until you decided to want one too!' The blonde stopped in her tracks at this.

'Wait a minute…'

"Natsu…You're not thinking about bathing with me… are you?" she asked eyeing the pink haired boy as he flashed his signature smile in return.

"Yup!"

"YOU PERVERT!" she delivered a Lucy kick less powerful than her normal ones.

* * *

Throwing on her pajamas consisting of black shorts and a pink tank top Lucy hopped inside her warm bed. The bathroom door's squeak alerted her of the small dragon slayer that had nothing but a towel around his hips.

"Natsu you cannot just go around dressed like that in my room! Go put some clothes on would you?" she seethed chucking whatever she could find at the boy.

"That's the problem; I don't have any other clothes!" once the objects stopped flying, Natsu peered up at the blonde.

"I-I see…" Lucy felt her cheeks burning. Grabbing Virgo's key she summoned the celestial spirit requesting children's clothes.

Virgo arrived changing the toddler with lightning quick speed despite her Master's embarrassment, afterwards proceeded back to the spirit world. Natsu glanced down at the pair of overalls and red shirt that had a dragon on it.

'So cute!' Lucy gulped, "Well, that's better." Pulling out an extra blanket and pillow she walked over to the sofa preparing his make-shift bed. "Here you go all—" she began cut off by the sounds of light snoring.

Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. Ready to kick him out she opened her mouth to yell closing it shut at the small voice.

"Luce…" Natsu smiled in his sleep. Releasing a small sigh, Lucy crawled into bed turning her back to him.

She figured she'd let him stay in her bed just this once.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update for Fallen, I will get on that shortly. This idea just came to me when I was reading through one of my old kindergarten books. I just had to jot this down before I lost it! You guys have to understand it was too adorable for me to not write TT~TT please don't be too mad at me… **

**Just for clarification, since Natsu's age is unknown I won't give out his age (he's immortal who needs an age?) so for future reference I'm enlisting him as a six-year-old. But that's not his true age so… yeah. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day! **


	2. It's a Boy!

**A/N: Decided to update this as well, forgive me if I am slow on updating, I suddenly got swamped with school work and now have to dedicate all my time practically to it. :( But whenever I have the time I will be sure to update. I love you guys I really do, its only befitting that I set time for you guys. I would like to thank everyone for all the wonderful support. Well... enjoy!**

* * *

The next Lucy and Natsu went to the guild in hopes that the solid script mage could provide some antidote or cure. They had traveled to the shop earlier on but to their dismay the shopkeeper had vanished, leaving a note explaining he was on vacation.

How convenient.

All around town Lucy kept hearing people talk about her and the small boy.

"My, my, would you look at that?"

"Why, she's just a child."

"That boy looks awfully familiar…"

Lucy ignored the remarks they made as she finally entered the guild with Natsu right by her side clutching on to her hand. The pink haired pyro insisted that they walked this way for fear that he might get lost.

'If only I had that kind of luck…'

"Welcome Lu—EH?! Who is this?" the barmaid asked before turning to the celestial wizard for answers. "C-could it be that… you and Natsu finally got together and had a child all this time?!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison gawking at the takeover mage in unison.

"I-it's not like that at all Mirajane! You see Natsu—" Lucy tried explaining but was cut off by a passing Levy, "Heya Lu-chan how are—HOLY MAVIS IS THAT A CHIBI NATSU?!" A crowd started forming around them as each member examined the pair.

"He looks so much like him; he even has Natsu's clothes!"

"Kid's going be a trouble maker just like his old man."

"Wonder how long they've kept this a secret?"

"Will you all just listen to me?!" the blonde yelled. Silence fell as they all stared at her.

"This is Natsu." She pointed to the boy who was being held by Lisanna. "He ate some candy to turn himself young and now he's a kid again. We tried to go back to the magic shop that sold it but the owner wasn't there."

"Hmmm… I see…"

All eyes turned to see their head master nod his head in understanding, "I've only heard of such an item once in my life but I thought it was only a myth. Natsu…"

"Y-yeah gramps?"

"…do you think you can tell me how much that candy was? Come on you have to help me out! I'm not getting any younger!" Makarov cried, causing the guild to comically fall.

* * *

"He looks just like he did when he was younger! You're so lucky to have a little Natsu to take care of you Lucy!" the younger Strauss sibling smiled, giving the boy his second helping of fire chicken.

"You want him you can have him." Lucy sighed.

Taking care of Natsu was tiring work. After bathing (separately of course) she had demanded he sleep on the couch which he argued about for hours. In her half-awaken state she allowed him to sleep in the same bed with her under the condition that he kept to his side.

Who knew he snored loudly even as a kid?

Natsu frowned at his teammates' comment, "No, I don't want anyone else! I only want Lucy! And when I get bigger I'm gonna marry her and we'll have millions and millions of babies together." He spoke before running to his partner's side wrapping his arms around her leg which caused said girl's face to burn.

"My, my, he sure does like you Lucy. Natsu was never that possessive with anyone, even with me." Lisanna said making the female blush even more.

"Natsu stop it you're embarrassing me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Levy-chan did you find anything?"

"Nothing yet, but I read one of the wrappers that Natsu gave me. The more he stays as a child the more childlike he will become until he will forget his earlier life and will have to start his life over as a kid again." The blue haired mage read, searching through her encyclopedia of magic items.

"WHAT?!" the guild screamed.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that?"

* * *

"Higher, higher!" the little boy giggled as the flying blue cat carried him.

Wendy had finally made it to the guild with the two felines. After they were informed of the Salamanders 'condition' Wendy and Charle agreed to help Levy find a cure, leaving Happy to keep a watchful eye out on the fire breather.

"Natsu I'm getting tired… can we take a break or something?" Happy asked receiving a head nod as he lowered the boy to the ground.

Running off to see his favorite babysitter he made sure to pants Elfman on the way, ignoring the elder male's threats. He loved being a kid again; he could do whatever he wanted without any consequences. All the free food and attention he could receive… what more could you ask for?

Spotting the golden haired female he ran to her side stopping when he noticed a man approach her.

He watched as Lucy laughed at something the man said making Natsu burn with anger. Who was this jerk that thinks he can talk to his Lucy? Clinging to her leg, Natsu scowled up at the stranger.

"Oh, and who is this little guy? Your little brother?"

Lucy giggled before she spoke, "Oh, no nothing like that. He's just my—"

"—Mama who is this man? Make him go away!" she glared at the pink haired child before glancing back up at the dark haired man. "O-oh you have it all wrong he's not my..." Lucy tried to explain but found that the stranger had taken off.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Lucy scowled; grabbing his cheeks on both sides she stretched his mouth out punishing the dragon slayer for ruining her chances with what could have been her future soul mate.

"I SAH-RY I SAH-RY!"

'He even liked writers too…' she internally sobbed.

"That wasn't funny Natsu! That guy was about to ask me out on a date until you interrupted us. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sowwy Lushy…" the boy apologized.

Happy watched the entire scene enjoying every minute of it. He couldn't have planned this any better himself. "Aye! Lushy sure fits the role for being an Oba-chan."

"Why you…"

"I just want to protect you Luce…" Natsu sniffled, rubbing his tiny fists against his eyes. "I don't want you to ever leave me…"Remembering the fire mage's father, her heart filled with guilt.

How could she be so insensitive to him? Of course he did it to protect her; he had told her before that everyone in Fairy Tail was his family. It only made sense that he would panic at the very thought of her leaving him.

She crouched down to his level, ruffling the rosy spikes affectionately. "Don't worry silly, I won't ever leave you. We're a team remember?"

Natsu's face brightened at her words as he wrapped his arms around her neck emitting a yelp from her. His face snuggled into her neck inhaling the sweet floral scent that was naturally her.

"She liiiiiike's you~"

"Shut it cat."


	3. First Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

She had endured countless enemies, life or death situations and even managed to save the future, however, nothing could prepare the celestial spirit mage for her hardest quest yet... Taking care of the devious toddler she dared to call her "best friend".

Lucy found that managing a rambunctious dragon slayer was next to the impossible. In five minutes Natsu had managed to somehow get them kicked out of her favorite book store, with the store owner banning her temporarily as long as _he_ was around.

Honestly, what were her friends thinking when they left him in her care?

"Lucy, are you mad at me?"

Natsu tugged at the blonde's hand walking alongside her as they ventured back to the guild. She had thought the book store would have something on age regression spells but it seemed she was getting nowhere with the pink haired boy around.

"Hey don't worry about it. I was starting to sick and tired of that place anyway. Let's just hope that Levy-chan found something, okay?" She replied softly in response, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips.

"You're the best Luce! I wish we could be like this every day." Natsu grinned earning a blush from his teammate.

"D-don't say weird things like that idiot! Besides you and Happy pretty much tag along with me like this already…"

"Yeah I know, but this way we can—ACK!"

The celestial mage paused to glance down at the pink haired boy wondering why he had suddenly stopped, only to see that his face had been impaled onto the stone ground after tripping. Quickly rushing to his aid, Lucy lifted up her teammate to check for any injuries. As much as she hated to admit it, having Natsu as a toddler was kind of… cute. It was almost as if she were a mother taking care of her child (who happened to be a powerful Dragon Slaying wizard). Flashing a warm smile to the little pyro, her smile fell in an instant as Natsu Dragneel—one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards—was crying in front of her.

"H-hey now, what's the matter?"

Managing to choke back a sob, she watched as her partner rubbed his eyes furiously. He hated the way he looked so weak in front of her.

"I-I'm fine. J-just… just keep going."

"No you're not fine." She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "Where does it hurt?"

Lifting a shaky finger, Natsu wordlessly pointed towards his knee wiping his tears away. Lucy nodded her head in understanding before pulling up the fabric of his pants gently, trying as best as she could to not further injure his wound. The harsh sting of his open wound hitting the air made him yelp in pain. Damn, was it always this painful when he got injured he wondered.

Onyx eyes watched in amazement as the blonde haired wizard pulled out a small handkerchief from her back pocket, carefully wiping the crimson liquid away. Her touch was so feather light and gentle that he almost forgot how warm and soft her delicate hands were as they skillfully managed to wrap a torn piece of cloth from her skirt around his knee serving as a makeshift band-aid.

It wasn't until Natsu felt her soft lips against his bandaged wound that his heart began to beat so fast he was afraid she would hear it. The pink haired boy stared up at her in shock as his eyes resembled that to the size of dinner plates at her action.

"There all done!" She announced. "I have a first aid at home, so when we get back home I can clean it up better."

"W-w-what did you do that for?!" He squeaked.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Lucy raised a quizzical brow, "Mama used to kiss me all the time when I got hurt so it'll help the pain go away faster." She shrugged, wondering what had caused her partner to stare at her as if she had two heads before realization dawned on her.

'I kissed Natsu… I kissed Natsu… I… kissed…'

'I can't believe I just did that right now! Great job Lucy you idiot now he probably thinks that you're some sort of creep!' Her mind replayed the scene over and over again before she screamed in terror, grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair as she mentally scolded herself for being so forgetful.

Natsu stared at his partner in confusion before his lips curled into a smirk, "Lucy~ I think I hurt myself right here," he said pointing to his lips, "will you kiss it to make it feel better too? It really, really hurts." He pouted.

"Nice try Natsu but that won't work. Let's go back to my apartment to properly clean you up and then we can see if Levy found anything." Placing both hands underneath his arms, she picked up her partner and proceeded to head back to her apartment ignoring the saddest puppy dog eyes he gave her.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated this in a while and I'm really sorry!TT~TT. I just wanted to start the New Year off right and get a new chapter out. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone already so early in the year with the short chapter :( but I promise to make the next two long. **


	4. Uh-oh

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys for the huge wait! **** I've been so busy with school and work lately that I haven't really had the chance to sit down and write anything yet. Plus I've had a case of MAJOR writers block. So I've decided to update today in honor of Christmas and keeping my word of giving yo guys a long chapter. **

**Big shout out to Rose Tiger, Llaelien, Dark Shining Light, brooke0315, 13, cookie panda-roo, Sierra, Guest, AngelKitty27, fake name, HimeAnimeFairy, and esefani36 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

After cleaning up Natsu's cut thoroughly at her apartment, the pair headed back to the guild in hopes of finding a cure for the pink haired pyro's current state. Even though the task at hand was nothing compared to some of the missions and battles that they had faced before in the past, Lucy was beginning to find babysitting Natsu to be just as equally difficult.

"Natsu you can't just take off running like that!" The celestial mage chided, trying to catch her breath from having chased down her miniature teammate. "What if something were to happen to you? You know just because you're a little kid doesn't mean you should take things so lightly." She crossed her arms across her chest, casting a hardened gaze at the child before her.

Looking up at his blonde teammate in surprise, Natsu had felt guilt for having worried her. Igneel was the only one who ever took care of him and had raised him before joining the guild that he had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone worry over him. "I'm sorry Lucy… you're right." He apologized, eyes downcast as he stared at the stone floor beneath them. The blonde was taken aback by this, she had expected him to brush her off calling her a worrywart or at least throw a tantrum but not this. "I won't ever leave you behind ever again. I promise."

And with that he lifted up his right hand, closing his fingers up to make a fist except for his pinky. There was a pregnant pause between the two before a soft smile broke out on the celestial wizard's face, copying his actions where both their pinkies curled around one another's. "You better not, you hear me? Otherwise I might have to give you a Lucy Kick." She grinned playfully.

"H-hey! I'm still a kid! What kind of abuse is this?" He yelled, knowing full well that she would keep her word.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "don't act all innocent Natsu; you're lucky I'm not Erza."

A cold shiver ran down his back at the thought of the scarlet haired woman punishing him, no doubt that she would skin him alive—child or not. "Yeah you're right… I am lucky."

* * *

"We're back!"

"Did you find anything yet Levy-chan?"

"Well I've been doing some research and I can't find anything in the magic encyclopedia about these candies..." The solid script mage pouted, as she kept her eyes focused on the book in front of her. "This is a little more challenging than I anticipated." She chuckled nervously.

"In the meantime I think it's best if we keep Natsu inside of Fairy Tail, we don't want him running around causing such a mess." The master spoke.

'The mayor is already at my throat with all the damages these brats have caused, the last thing I need is for the citizens to complain about a fire breathing rug-rat running around.' He paled, imaging the mayor yelling at him (per usual) about the mischievous fire mage.

At that moment the guild's doors were opened, turning everyone's attention to the two newcomers.

"Well you two certainly got back rather fast," Mira chirped, "So I take it that the mission went rather well?" the takeover mage asked, preparing the usual for the ice wizard and water mage.

"Yeah everything went alright. Of course it was a small job so…" Gray's voice trailed off, catching Mirajane's attention. "W-woah! Since when did you and Natsu do the _dirty?_" the ice wizard asked in surprising, his gaze moving back and forth between the pink haired child and a blushing Lucy.

"_W-what?!" _Lucy practically screamed. And if it were not for everyone's eyes staring at her she would have bolted out the door and never leave her room until this whole fiasco was over with. Maybe by that time they would all move on to a new pair in Fairy Tail to tease…

"N-No we aren't—I mean we haven't done anything!" The blonde maiden sputtered, her face as red as a tomato causing the raven haired male to raise a brow in response.

"At least not until I'm back to normal." Natsu said rather plainly.

"R-Right! At least not until Natsu's…" Lucy's eyes grew to the size of saucers catching herself before she finished the rest of that sentence. Her imagination running wild with the idea of her and Natsu being together and what sort of… intimate acts a couple might do together. It was at times like these that she cursed her writer's imagination.

'Love-rival and Natsu-san already have children before Gray-sama and Juvia?' The water mage thought bitterly, "Juvia will not lose to love-rival, Juvia and Gray-sama will have more children then love rival." She said quietly sending the celestial wizard a murderous gaze.

"Well I don't really understand what's going on here but damn did I miss a lot of stuff going on." The ice mage scratched the back of his head nervously, "Who would've thought that flame brain would have it in him? And here I thought he was too stupid to talk to a girl," Gray mused giving Mira a small thanks before taking a strong sip from his drink. "Much less knock one up."

"_What did you say?!" _Natsu yelled, as steam seemed to blow from his ready to challenge the ice mage to a fight. "I'll have you know that I do know how to talk to girls! In fact I talk to girls every day!" He argued, glaring up at the raven haired male who was currently in shock at this little outburst. "Not that you would know anything about that with your ugly mug." He said rather smugly causing Gray to snap out of his trance.

"Oh you wanna go brat? I'll take you on right here, kid or not."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, alright that's enough you two!" Lucy stepped in between the two, "Gray, that kid isn't my son he's Natsu," she explained, trying hard to keep herself from blushing. "He ate some magical candy that made him a kid again."

"Seriously? Man you are such a loser."

"Tch, better than being a pervert."

"What did you…"

"G-Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Juvia pointed out, trying her best to shield her eyes from the ice mage's naked figure.

"AAGH! When did that happen?" The ice wizard yelled, trying his best to change back into his clothes once more.

"Moron."

* * *

"There, so now that we've explained everything, do you guys think that you can help out?"

"Huh who knew that there was such an item that existed… but you can definitely count on us." Gray smirked, "It's bad enough we all have to deal with Natsu's stupidity, but if we have to deal with his stupidity and bratty ways there's no way the guild will stay standing." He sighed ignoring the fire mage's outburst and death threats.

"Juvia well help out as well."

'This way if Juvia helps out Natsu-san hopefully Natsu-san and love-rival will get together and Juvia won't have to worry about love rival stealing Gray-sama away from her.' The water mage chuckled rather darkly, causing Lucy to sweat drop in response.

"Then it's settled, if we all do our part in looking for some information about those age-regression candies then I'm sure we can find a way to turn Natsu back to normal." Mirajane smiled.

"Freed, is there any way that your ruins can possibly reverse the magic placed on these candies?" Makarov asked, all eyes turning to the green haired mage.

"I am afraid not master, for in order to reverse the magic I would have to know of all the ingredients that were placed inside of the candies." Freed explained, "I just hope that we can find a cure, otherwise…"

"Otherwise Natsu will remain a kid forever! I don't want a little Natsu as my partner!" Happy shouted, shivering at the idea of giving his adoptive father a ride every day until he stopped crying.

"Now everybody just calm down, as long as we all work together and do some reading we should be able to come up with something that will lift this magic." Makarov said reassuringly, "In the meantime, its best that we keep Natsu here in the guild and preoccupied until we get this thing all sorted out."

"I can keep an eye on ash-for-brains over here," Gray volunteered.

Lucy released a sigh of relief at having some time away from being the pyromaniacs' personal babysitter. "Thank you Gray, just make sure to not kill him before he turns back to normal alright?"

"Sure thing, Natsu and I are gonna have some fun." He grinned rather darkly, cracking his knuckles as soon as the blonde wizard had left to help Levy.

Natsu's eyes widened with panic as soon as he saw his curvy blonde partner leave with Gray to watch over him. Not that Natsu was afraid of Gray or anything now that he was several feet shorter than the towering ice wizard, he just felt slightly uneasy about the fact that no one had caught the evil glint in the ice wizard's eye as he volunteered to help watch him… it wasn't until now that he realized how small he was until he had to crane his neck all the way up to stare at his frienemy.

"Oh and Gray, make sure to keep Natsu entertained, he tends to get into trouble I noticed when he's bored." Natsu heard Lucy say.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll be sure to _entertain _him." Natsu started to sweat, debating whether or not he should ask for someone else to watch over him until he felt himself being lifted into the air. "Hey Natsu remember last week when you stole my meal and said that Gajeel ate it?"

The fire mage gulped.

"Y-yeah?"

"Here's my payback… Human windmill!"

Before Natsu had a chance to call out for help, Gray's hands were locked firmly onto his arms swinging him around in a circle in a very fast motion. The more the ice wizard swung him around the more Natsu felt nauseous .

"I'm gonna puke… ugh…"

"Hehehe now… way up high!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Gray had flung Natsu high in air making the dragon slayer hit his head on the wooden roof courtesy of Gray's above average strength. Having a throbbing pain in the back of his head and his stomach churning in the most unpleasant ways, Natsu was a mess to say the least. 'Stupid Gray… when I get back to normal you'll be sorry…' he vowed, 'Or better yet…'

Missing the mischievous glint that the pink haired toddler had in his onyx black eyes, Gray laughed at the so called "pathetic" expression that Natsu had. Little did he know that Natsu was pulling something out of his overalls pocket, readying himself for the right moment. Once the raven haired male had threw his head back in laughter, careless of what his frenemies' intentions, did he realize his mistake.

_Gulp._

Gray's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened, lowering his gaze to the now grinning Natsu who looked very pleased with himself.

* * *

"All that reading and still not a thing…" Lucy sighed in defeat. When they had first started researching for a cure she was more than determined to help out her fellow teammate but after reading over several books on magic spells, items, and dark magic… she was starting to have her doubts. "Maybe I'll go check on Gray and Natsu and see how they're doing." However, before she could get up from the wooden table though she was sent flying straight into a wall by something.

"Ugh…"

"Arrrgh! Gray you moron!"

'Natsu…' Her face darkened as she dusted herself off ready to give the flaming maniac that she called her partner a piece of her mind. Turning around to glare at the pink haired child she found herself staring directly at a miniature…

"GRAY?!"

"Quit hiding behind Lucy and fight me for real Natsu!" The now child sized Gray bellowed, holding out his hand in a challenging way, his pants and shoes on the floor leaving him to be covered only by his now over-sized white coat. "Or are you chicken?"

First Natsu… now Gray? Just how many of those candies did Natsu buy?

* * *

**Ta-da! And there you have it folks a new chapter. :3 I hope you all have a pleasant Christmas and I promise to update more and more. Thank you all for reading and be sure to let me know what you think since it's been a while. **


End file.
